


Unforgettable

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: "S. Valentine Challenge 2016", M/M, Old Couple, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Klaine Valentine 2016, 02. FotografiaUnforgettable in every wayAnd forever more, that's how you'll stayThat's why, darling, it's incredibleThat someone so unforgettableThinks that I am unforgettable too





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



> La canzone è [Unforgettable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDN5rG3wLa4) di Nat 'King' Cole, la fotografia invece è [questa](http://cdn.fishki.net/upload/post/201408/08/1291938/main______.jpg) (l'ha richiesta espressamente il Tessoro e anche se non si tratta di soldati americani, facciamo finta che vada bene comunque XD)

Sul comodino del signor Hummel, vicino al bicchiere d’acqua e al contenitore vuoto delle pasticche, c’era la sua collezione di foto: una in una cornice ovale, intarsiata e dall’aspetto vecchiotto, con un giovane uomo calvo e corpulento, una giovane donna dall’acconciatura elegante che scopriva un collo sottile ed un bambino, perfetta amalgama dei due adulti, calzoncini corti, bretelle e papillon; un paio di lui da giovane in una cornice doppia, un premio tra le mani in una, uno scatto che lo immortalava durante una performance teatrale la seconda; e un’ultima in argento, lucidissima e segnata dal tempo quanto le altre: all’interno, quella che poteva essere la normale fotografia di due amici ai tempi del servizio di leva, se non fosse stato che uno dei due, un ragazzo dai capelli scuri, sorrideva guardando l’obbiettivo e tenendo in braccio come una sposa un altro giovane soldato dai capelli chiari, che anziché in camera guardava lui, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle per sostenersi e l’altra mano a sfiorargli il mento in una carezza.

– Attenta alle mie foto, Nancy – brontolò Kurt dalla sua poltrona, preoccupato che il piumino della ragazza potesse fare strage tra i suoi averi.

– Sono attenta, sono attenta, signor Hummel – rise lei, per niente offesa: aveva imparato, nel suo pur breve lavoro di addetta alle pulizie nella casa di riposo, che gli ospiti avevano ognuno una fisima tutta particolare verso i loro averi; c’era la signorina Berry che non sopportava le finestre aperte perché _Potrebbero danneggiare le mie corde vocali!_ , come se i suoi tempi di attrice di Broadway non fossero finiti molto tempo prima, ed era capace di incastrare per interminabili racconti su ciascuna delle trentasette (sì, _trentasette_ ) fotografie sparse per il suo comodino ed il comò, da quelle che la ritraevano nei suoi ruoli più acclamati a quella del _Mio povero Finn_ , un giovane soldato alto in posa nella sua divisa da parata, la faccia da bonaccione che sorrideva orgogliosa all’obbiettivo. _L’avrei sposato, sai?_ , ripeteva ogni volta, come se non riuscisse ad ingoiare quel rimpianto.

C’erano la collezione di vinili del signor Anderson ed il suo giradischi, un vetusto attrezzo trattato con la stessa cura che si avrebbe per un neonato, _E per questo funziona ancora, mia cara_ , spiegava l’orgoglioso proprietario, _Sarà la sciocchezza di un vecchio, ma i vostri CD non hanno lo stesso suono_ , e la sua collezione di prodotti per i capelli, ormai completamente bianchi, ma comunque folti per un uomo della sua età.

Chissà se anche lei, alla loro età, avrebbe avuto un attaccamento così bizzarro per delle anticaglie di gioventù, si chiedeva ogni tanto: le facevano tenerezza, però, perché lì alla _Golden Twilight_ gli ospiti erano spesso boriosi e noiosi vecchietti, ancora pieni di sé come se vivessero ancora ai tempi in cui folle di fans adoranti attendevano per ore una loro fotografia autografata fuori dai teatri; alcuni di loro, invece, purché si rispettassero alcune piccole manie, erano gentili ed educati.

– Chi sono, signor Hummel? – chiese, curiosa, indicando con la punta del piumino la foto dei due cadetti.

L’uomo si alzò dalla poltrona, avvicinandosi lentamente al comodino e sollevando con amore la foto – Erano tempi difficili – mormorò, come a se stesso – _The Dark Ages_ , li chiamava quella sciroccata di Santana, ma non aveva tutti i torti; per una foto così, all’epoca, sarei stato sbattuto fuori da tutti i teatri, ammesso che mi avessero fatto sopravvivere alla leva. Era il giorno del congedo militare e questa qui dietro, vedi?, era la casa dei miei genitori; la foto la scattò mio padre – lui era un uomo diverso, a lui importava solo che fossi felice.

– Quindi quello era il suo fidanzato? – chiese Nancy – Beh, bel tipo.

– Oh, davvero un bel tipo – commentò Kurt, un guizzo nello sguardo che sembrò ringiovanire per un istante il suo volto di decenni – Una voce di seta e nessuno ballava come lui; mi toglieva il fiato ogni volta che sorrideva, ogni volta che calcava il palcoscenico, ogni volta che lo trovavo a provare, ancora e ancora, lo stesso identico passo perché _Non è venuto come desideravo_ , o quando le prove erano interminabili, era notte, crollavamo tutti dal sonno con la gola stanca e le gambe rotte, e lui si sedeva al pianoforte e suonava _Unforgettable_ , e sapevo che stava suonando per me.

– Era anche lui un attore?

– Mi ha rubato il Tony Award ben _due_ volte. Nessuno ha mai osato tanto.

Nancy fece una risata, divertita – E l’ha più rivisto?

Nella stanza accanto si sentì il gracchiare della puntina che sfiorava il vinile, quel suono che a Nancy faceva venire la pelle d’oca ogni volta e le faceva amare ancor di più il suo Ipod, e una voce calda, profonda, iniziò a cantare una lenta ballata.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

 

Nancy si voltò verso il signor Hummel e vide quella stessa espressione rapita, gli occhi azzurri che scintillavano come nelle sue foto in bianco e nero, che ascoltava quella musica come se non fosse lì, un vecchietto di ottant’anni in vestaglia e pantofole nell’elegante stanza di una casa di riposo per anziani talenti, ma altrove, chissà in quale ricordo della sua giovinezza.

– Oh, lo rivedo ogni mattina quando mi sveglio ed ogni sera prima di addormentarmi. E mi toglie ancora il fiato, adesso come allora – disse trasognato, e Nancy impiegò qualche secondo a capire che stava rispondendo alla sua domanda di prima.

La musica dalla stanza del signor Anderson continuava, il volume un po’ alto perché l’udito aveva perso qualche colpo già da un pezzo, le aveva confessato, e Kurt sembrava non percepire altro, tanto che Nancy pensò che la conversazione fosse finita e che fosse il caso di recuperare il suo carrello e continuare il giro delle pulizie.

Quando passò nel corridoio la musica suonava ancora e dalla porta socchiusa a metà poté vedere il signor Hummel ed il signor Anderson che ballavano un lento, allacciati come due innamorati adolescenti nonostante i passi malfermi e le mani che tremavano appena, le teste canute chine l’una contro l’altra, come a sussurrarsi segreti.

Nancy riprese a spingere il suo carrello e si disse che non invidiava la moda orrenda degli anni ’60 o ’70, quelle puntine che gracchiavano da farle venire la pelle d’oca, quei capelli impomatati e tutto il vetusto carrozzone dei tempi che furono.

Però qualcuno con cui ballare così, tra sessant’anni, che le togliesse ancora il fiato come a venti, beh, quello le sarebbe piaciuto.

 

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_


End file.
